Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide wireless communication capabilities. A mobile computing device may have the ability to notify a user of an incoming communication. The user of a mobile computing device may be notified through audible alerts, vibration tone alerts, or visual alerts. A mobile computing device that has received incoming communication information may notify a user of the mobile computing device using a vibration tone alert that is based upon the incoming communication information. Accordingly, there may be a need for an improved apparatus and methods for providing vibration tone differentiation.